the_inventory_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Degracia
"Father... One day... We'll meet again. I swear on it." ''- '''Alice '''swearing an oath to find her missing father '''Alice Degracia' is the protagonist of StarForce-One and a recurring character at the inventory. She's a chipper, clumsy and carefree girl that enjoys helping people. Blessed with supernatural powers, Alice is able to use a variety of magical abilities ranging from searing laser beams to sealing up wounds. Wearing mostly purple, she's easily distinguishable from a crowd. Despite her happy exterior and positive personality, Alice struggles with repressed PTSD and occasional emotional breakdowns, mostly coming from the loss of her father. Though she tries her absolute hardest to not let these stop her save her universe and find her father. Alice plays the guitar and has been said to have a natural talent for cooking and socialising. Appearance Alice is a short and skinny girl with fair skin, often seen wearing a purple dress, with a bow on the collar, black upside down triangle in the middle of her chest, puffy sleeves and two belts wrapping around her waist. The dress has two white-pink coloured fluffy cuffs on either sleeve. Under the dress is a turtleneck with no sleeves, coloured a darker shade of purple. She wears a pair of dark grey jeans, accompanied by purple boots with the same white-pink fluffy tops as the cuffs on her dress. Her hair is naturally purple, with a slightly messy fringe. The back of her hair is tied into a drill-style ponytail. Held together by a purple bow, with a colour similar to the turtleneck. Her eyes are a light blue that contrast well with the rest of her outfit. Personality Alice is ditsy, protective and often happy. Though she fights many internal regrets and fears, which can lead to emotional breakdowns. Alice has been said to have ADD. Because of which, she often fidgets when standing/sitting in one place and moves around a lot. Alice also has a hard time learning things, most prominently mathematics and Spanish. Which can cause Alice stress when she's tested in things she doesn't know about all that well. Alice also has a hard time eating. She can't eat fish, most types of meat (Exceptions being specific cuts of chicken/beef.), and some vegetables (Mostly greens.). If Alice does eat any of these, she'll often get sick and/or throw up. Alice has shown to have a very strong will and can often tough through most situations a normal person couldn't. This boldness is often seen as an inspiration to others. Combined with her cheerful and outgoing personality, Alice is often an inspiring person to be around. She often uses this status to help people who are struggling with their own internal issues/conflicts. Despite her outgoing, friendly and bold demeanor, Alice stuggles with the loss of her father, the potential end of everything (And how she's supposed to be the one to stop it.) and her ruined life. All these things, combined with her occasional nightmares causes Alice to have breakdowns. Often sulking alone or getting angry at herself. Alice doesn't get angry easily, and can often be easily calmed down. Though provoking her in the wrong way could cause her temper to flare up. In this state, Alice isn't easy to calm down and will often get aggressive with people. Though even in this state, she wouldn't harm another being on accident. She often gets in this state when somebody she cares about is in danger and/or dies. History Early life Alice grew up in a lower middle class family, on the outskirts of Magerin on the planet Arti. Though Alice didn't have much as a child, she didn't care. Just having her family and single games console was more than enough to make her happy. She often took walks through the nearby forest to get to/from school, often preferring it over the streets, as they could be dangerous. Alice's mother was often abusive and would hurt both Alice and her sister, Antonia in drunken rages. Her father would often try to stop her, though he'd also get hurt. When Alice was 6, her mother passed away. Though her father did not allow them to attend her funeral. Because of this, her mother's side of the family grew a grudge against her father. And, at one point, tried to convince her father to abandon both her and her sister. Of course, he declined, fighting for their safety. After that, Alice began looking up to her father. Trying to become as strong as him. Alice was never very popular in school, making few friends and often getting picked on for her hair colour in her early years of school. Though this all stopped when her sister started standing up for her. And, due to her large, imposing figure, Alice was often left untouched after that. Due to her ADD and learning problems, she had a hard time getting through school, even with special support. She ended up failing some of her tests because of it. Despite her failing grades, Alice surprisingly passed both her music and catering classes. Being the best in her class, and going on to become a talented chef and musician in college. Though she still struggled with English, Spanish, mathematics and science. Alice's teenage years were a lot better for her. She made a lot of friends in college, becoming pretty popular for her good music and great cooking. Though she didn't like the attention, and often tried to keep away from large crowds, instead talking to smaller groups or individual people. Relationships Antonia Antonia has been Alice's guardian ever since she was little, and still looks out for her today. Without her, Alice wouldn't be in the position she's in now. The two sisters share a very close bond, and Antonia's one of the few people Alice can put her trust in to. They both share many secrets about each other. Such as Antonia's persona, the Black Ghost. Sakura As her girlfriend, Alice cares deeply about Sakura. Wanting her to overcome her problems, doing anything in her power to help. When Sakura and Gig swapped personalities, Alice got furious, thinking she had lost the Sakura she loved forever. In her anger, she burnt down part of the arena. However it was later revealed that the change was only temporary. After hearing that, Alice felt deep remorse for jumping to conclusions and what she did. Though she soon came to accept the temporary change. Chihiro Probably the closest friend she has, Alice cares about Chihiro deeply. She once even had a crush on him, but because he was in a relationship at the time, Alice never made a move on him. Though those feelings have long passed, she still cares about Chihiro, and would go to any lengths to keep him from harm. Victor Victor reminds Alice of her father due to their many similar traits. And because of it, Alice finds solace in Victor, sometimes clinging to him for comfort. She was almost convinced he was her father upon seeing him. Kamina Almost like a big brother to her, she looks up to Kamina's bold, brash and confident nature. Wanting to follow in his footsteps and become even stronger herself. She even owns a pair of his glasses Victor gave to her a while back. Sometimes she likes to wear them and pretend she's "The mighty woman, Alice!" when she's alone. Powers Alice has many powers that were gifted to her by an unknown force, these can range from summon crystals to do as she wills, to spewing fire from her hands and more. Crystal forming and manipulation Alice's main power is the ability to form crystals from her hands, out of the ground or from thin air. These crystals can do many different things. Though Alice prefers to avoid fighting, this is mainly used as an offensive weapon, Alice can launch large large crystals to impale a target, a barrage of smaller crystals to riddle the target, form tough walls made out crystals, form crystals that shoot lasers, explode or trap targets in a solid prison. Healing and aiding Alice's ability to heal and protect people using nothing but her will is a powerful tool. Thanks to her extremely tough willpower, these powers can be potent. Though using these for too long will cause Alice to faint, due to the strain on her brain. Alice can release mystic energy from the palms of her hands to seal up wounds and repair fractured organs/bones.Though the newer the wounds are, the harder they are to heal. Alice is also able to cure most infections using this power. Making Alice a valuable asset. Alice is also able to form shields, these can take two forms: Her first is a shield projected in front of Alice through the palms of her hands. This shield can only face one direction, curving off at a 90 degree angle. Anything that comes from behind can freely move through it. Her other shield takes the form of a bubble which can surround a person. Though much smaller than the first one, this shield can take a lot more damage before causing Alice to pass out, blocks attacks from all angles and has a slight rubbery texture around it, making it prevent any shock from falls. Miscellaneous powers/equipment Flames Alice is able to spew flames from her hands. Though this is a simple power, it can be a useful tool and weapon. As the Nal'Sha are weak to flames due to their oil-like texture. Alice is also able to use this power to heat up her crystals, causing them to explode into flames and shrapnel. There's also many other applications for this. Such as lighting up bonfires, candles and being used as a portable light source. Telekinesis and psychic powers While Alice has only been training with these powers for a short time, she is able to pick up light objects with her mind and telepathically communicate with people within a certain distance from her. Dad's empty necklace/Crystal necklace Alice's father gave a blank necklace made of the spare material used to make her dress. When she found the crystal that gave her powers, she got a small hole cut in it and put it on the necklace. The necklace holds sentimental value to her and has been said to bring her luck, thanks to the crystal on it. Quotes "I've seen it in the stars, I've felt it in the wind. It's that energy, that unmistakable feeling of courage and faithfulness, that makes me want to try and face impossible odds, no matter what!" "I know... I'm far from the wealthiest person. And while I'm happy for everything I have, I'm not truly happy. I won't be until I come to terms with my father. But... He always said I was strong, and that strength will help me overcome my problems." Trivia * Alice had black hair as a child, though it slowly started to turn purple when she was 4 * Alice dislikes letting her hair down, for unknown reasons * Though Alice wears and shows a lot of fondness to the colour purple. She has expressed interest in other colours (Such as blue, black and orange) * Alice enjoys playing with people's hair, and vice versa * Alice (And her family) are Nahlists, a popular type of religion in the StarForce-One universe * Though Alice seems to like all types of people. She often prefers short, shy or cute types * Her surname, Degracia, comes from the Spanish words "De Gracia". Meaning "Of grace" * Her middle name, Starlight, was given to her because she was born during a meteor shower Category:OCs Category:Characters